Alternative Alagaesia
by Beezy91
Summary: What if Brom's Saphira had never died? How much would this have impacted Eragon's fate as a dragon rider, as well as the history of Alagaesia as we know it? This is a story if an alternative reality of what could of happened if this one major change was made to the cycle. 1st Fan-fic so please review!
1. Prologue

**A/N - Hi Guys. This is my 1st Fan Fic so bear with me. Any reviews would be much appreciated! **

* * *

><p>It was a cool windy night as three companions' and their magnificent white horses cantered down the trail through the forest. This was the safest time for them to travel, now that the king, so far away on his dark throne in Uru'baen could not reach them with his mind at this distance. Although he had not left the city in over ten years, it was not wise for them to be seen, especially if word went back to Galbatorix that three elves were in his kingdom, especially with what they were relocating.<p>

The first rider, Faolin, had a slim but strong build. He carried a yew bow slung on his back and a sword pressed against his side, with his swan feathered arrows on his opposite side. The last rider, Glenwing, has the same fair face as the first elf, with a spear in one hand and a dagger on his hip along with an extraordinary made helm upon his head. Between them rode Arya, the Queen's ambassador whose beauty was exquisite. Her long raven hair flowed out behind her as she rode. She too had a bow and quiver across her back and a sword pinned to her hip. She continuously kept watch on the object that she was carrying in a pouch

Arya could feel the uneasiness from the wildlife around them, commanding Glenwing to swap with Faolin to ready themselves for possible danger further ahead. All of a sudden, the wind changed direction, hitting them with a powerful stench of death. The horses snorted with alarm, and tossed their heads in the direction of the danger.

There was a dozen Urgals hiding amongst trees in ambush alongside a tall shade with long crimson hair. He would have almost looked human if it wasn't for the maroon eyes. The Urguls appeared as humans with bowed legs and thick arms made for crushing. They had a pair of short twisted horns which grew above their small ears.

The elves wheeled their horses around, galloping in the opposite direction. Arya's horse surged forward outrunning her companion's horses. Realising that they had been seen the Urgals ran out of their hiding places, releasing a stream of black arrows at the elven party, killing Faolin and Glenwing and their steeds. The shade jumped out from behind the tree raising his hand towards the fleeing Arya and shouted "Garjzar!"

A red bolt flashed from his palm, smiting Arya's horse. With her inhuman speed she was able to leap off her horse before it hit the floor. She quickly looked behind her, letting a cry tear through her as she saw her slain companions and thought about slaying her enemies to avenge them, quickly changing her mind and ran into the forest after she realised the shade wanted her alive, and the package she was carrying. She could hear the Urgals crashing through the forest behind her as she outran them. Within a few seconds, flames raced through the forest around her, proving escape as impossible.

An idea formed in her mind, which could prove fatal to herself, however if it worked, it meant the package would be safe for a little while longer. However, her people were out of reach, and her friends too far away. Then she realised there was another whom she could try to send it to. It was a long shot but it was better than the king reclaiming it. It was too important.

She turned around attacked the and the trio of Urgals whom had been chasing her with her sword, delivering a fatal blow, leaving them to fall to the forest floor in pain. As she saw the Shade, she quickly ran away towards a large granite crag to try and bide the amount of time she had to send the item in her care to safety. The shade suddenly dropped in front of her, causing her to change her direction back to the trail to get away from him, however the Urgals had blocked off any chance of escape. Realising this, she grabbed the sapphire stone from her pouch, and began her spell franticly to transport the item to what she hoped was where another could carry on her work.

As the stone vanished in a great emerald light, a red ball of magic smoted her, causing her to collapse and she knew no more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Thanks for reading! I know this is very similar to the original story, however for those who've never read Eragon, I thought it would set the scene. Any reviews and feedback would be awesome!**


	2. Chapter 1: Discovery

**A/N **

**A huge thank you to everyone who reviewed! I know the prologue wasn't much to go on, but I'm glad you are interested in how this idea plans out like me! **

**A thanks to Elemental Dragon Slayer for giving me a possible idea to add into my fan fic! Any ideas are welcome, and I'm sure I can take them into consideration whilst writing!**

**Sorry it's taken so long for me to write my next chapter! It's been a hectic week with working every day, so it's taken a little while to get time to write another chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, just the changes in the story.**

* * *

><p>Saphira was casually flying amongst the clouds dipping in and out playfully, on her way back from her last hunting trip. She loved to fly. She could not think of anything better, except when her partner-of-her-mind was enjoying it with her. Especially on a day such as today; a sunny day with the heat of the sun radiating on her back, reflecting off her deep blue scales and a fair wind behind her wings.<p>

She was disappointed that her partner-of-her-mind was missing it, but she took the pleasure of it non-of-the-less. She was old enough to know to take advantage of every moment she and her rider had. For now she was content.

There was a sudden explosion that filled the air. Below in the vast lush forest that filled the forest floor around the mountains, she could sense that the point of disturbance had caused animals to scatter. As she scanned the area with her mind, she also located a human presence.

It was odd as nothing ever happened within the Spine, as few humans dared to enter the mountains. Although it was probably no more than a rock slide, or a cave in, her curiosity took the better of her.

"_Careful Saphira_" Brom, her partner-of-her-mind reached out to her right away. He lived within her mind as much as she his. Saphira snorted. She was a dragon. Her partner-of-her-mind was too cautious sometimes. She could look after herself.

_"__I shall old one"_ she humoured him, after all she couldn't blame him after everything they had been through together. _"I wish to see the cause of the disturbance with my own eyes. There is little one human can do to harm me after all"._

With that she nosedived down to the location of the explosion and hid herself a safe distance from the human.

* * *

><p>Eragon was hunting a herd of deer, specifically a doe with an injured leg for the past three days. It was freezing up in the Spine, and with his food half gone, he needed the meat so that his family would have enough food over the winter which was rapidly approaching, as they could not afford it in Carvahall.<p>

He had dark eyebrows which rested above his hard brown eyes. His clothes were worn from hunting, with a knife sheathed at his belt. His buckskin tube was against his back, shielding his bow from the mist over the top of his small wooden framed back.

Although he was only than a year from manhood, he was one of the only hunters near Carvahall whom would venture into the Spine, let alone this far in. There were stories that made it appear to be a dangerous place to trespass. It was one of the only places that King Galbatorix could not call his own within the vast empire of Alagaesia.

Stories were still told of how half of his army disappeared without a trace. Misfortune and bad luck seemed to hang over the ancient landscape. Even fictional stories of dragons living within the Spine were told around campfires, however everyone knew they were fiction as all of the dragons were dead except for Shruikan, the kings own black dragon.

Eragon had tracked the herd to the edge of the glen, in which they normally bedded at night. He was surprised that the doe had kept up, however now spotting her in his sights; he drew his bow and a couple of arrows to ready himself for the kill. He knocked an arrow aiming for the doe and – an explosion shattered the moment sending the herd bolting in all directions.

Eragon lunged forward and loosened an arrow in a desperate hope that he might hit the doe, however missed it by a fingers breadth, as the arrow lost itself into the tall grass. Cursing he knocked another arrow by instinct, however it was too late.

Behind him, where the deer had nested, was a large circle of burnt grass and trees. In the epicentre sat a large polished blue stone. The stone itself was mysteriously smooth. There was no chance nature had polished a stone so smooth. Its surface was a dark blue in colour all over the stone, save the thin white veins that was webbed across it.

After a few minutes Eragon watched the stone, for any further surprises. He cautiously approached the stone and nudged it with an arrow to be safe. Nothing happened so he picked it up warily.

* * *

><p>Saphira was watching Eragon intently. The stone seemed somewhat familiar to her, but due to the human boy picking it up and taking interest in the stone, she could not see it enough to identify what it was. She watched Eragon put it in his pack and walk back towards the trail he came from back to civilisation before she dared to take back to the sky.<p>

"_Brom, I fear something terrible has happened_" Saphira contacted her Rider, relaying what she had seen as well as her suspicions.

By the time she arrived back at her cave it was nightfall.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Thanks again guys, I'll try to write another chapter as soon as I can! But please review!**


End file.
